Wearable communication devices that monitor heart rate and other biometric functions are increasingly being used by a more active user. The communication devices are usually wrist worn mobile communication devices, but need not be. For example, a pendant or a chest strap might be worn as well during exercise. Input information can be entered manually or picked up from surroundings via several sensors that may be incorporated into the mobile communication device. For example, three dimensional infrared (IR) systems have been developed for off device gesturing.
However, in a wearable communication device, IR sensors can false trigger by reflecting off nearby objects, for example. This false trigger can occur, for example, when a user of the wearable communication device moves their hand that the wearable communication device is strapped to. The hand movement may occur while the user is walking, eating, drinking from a cup, driving, or unlocking doors, for example. Accordingly, there is a need for a method for prevention of false gesture trigger inputs on a mobile communication device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. Where possible, the same reference number has been used in multiple figures for consistency and clarity.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding one or more embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.